


Clichés

by Daydreamer5187



Series: IronDad and SpiderSon [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Irondad, Poor Peter, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, short and sweet, this was for a writing exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer5187/pseuds/Daydreamer5187
Summary: Tony Stark wakes up handcuffed to a machine which looks very deadly when given the opportunity. He wakes up next to a still unconscious Peter Parker. And then the machine starts to move.





	Clichés

**Author's Note:**

> This writing exercise was to just write about something straight for thirty minutes, no more, no less. This is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!

Tony woke up slowly at first, then all at once.

It was a cliché way to wake up in a kidnapping, but he’d been kidnapped so many times he was willing to indulge in clichés.

His shoulders ached with the strain of his weight, and when he tried to shift a metallic clang sounded throughout the warehouse.

Handcuffs then, attached to a pipe; how original.

His head lulled from one side to the next, an involuntary groan escaping his lips as he found his footing and shifted the weight from his screaming limbs. The inventor’s eyes cracked open, his senses finally ready to take in more than the damp, musty scent of rot and the chill that clung to the air.

The first thing that took him off guard was how bright the place actually was, he’d expected dim lightening if not total darkness. This was one of the things that catalyzed his ascent into the waking world, the other was the too familiar, too motionless figure that was slumped a few feet away from him.

Tony rapidly became aware then, fear coursing through his veins.

“Peter,” he hissed, jerking in his cuffs, “Peter, wake up. Wake up, Underoos.”

The second thing that took him off guard was the contraption his prodigy and himself were attached to. It looked like it had one purpose - kill.

Intimidating in nature, it loomed over the superheroes, casting long shadows against the opposite walls. Tony could see the blades, razor-sharp and large enough to cut through any muscle or bone it could encounter.

The mechanic’s eyes found the conveyer belt, trailed upwards and followed it all the way to where Peter’s limp body was currently hanging.

Ice overtook his veins and he renewed his struggles. “Kid, wake up now, wake up!”

Somehow it was possible for the lights to get even brighter as the room began to suddenly buzz with electricity and power. Tony’s eyes widened as he watched the machine power up, as if he could see the electricity reach each of its limbs and bring them closer to their deaths.

The conveyer belt started to move,

but Tony didn’t.

_Oh my God. I’m not- I’m not on it, but-_

“Peter!” Tony kicked his legs desperately, frantically trying to get enough momentum to break through his restraints. “Peter wake up!”

Peter inched closer and closer to the blades, unassuming and unaware in his sleep.

“Peter!”

Tony couldn’t watch this he couldn’t lose him he couldn’t-

“Peter! Peter wake up! Wake up! Please!”

The inventor’s movements turned frenzied, his wrists dripped blood, and his voice cracked with desperation as he watched the teenager get closer and closer to his death.

“Please! I’ll do whatever you want! I’ll do whatever you want me to do! Stop it! Save him! Please, I’m begging you!”

But there was no mercy for Tony Stark.

“Peter! Peter wake up! Wake up! Peter plea-”

Tony choked on air as something warm and red and _wrong_ splashed over his face. And just like that he lost everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last of my "one shots" that I hadn't posted to a03 so I hope y'all don't mind that it's short. Now I'm completely caught up and all the content I've posted to my Tumblr is also posted to my a03, yay! 
> 
> Sorry about killing Peter. Feel free to scream. 
> 
> Also, come see me on [my Tumblr!](https://day-dreamer176.tumblr.com)


End file.
